The present invention relates to a motor vehicle seat having a sitting portion and a backrest, which can be converted out of a sitting position into a cargo position in which they are essentially disposed in a common horizontal plane.
Motor vehicle seats of this type are generally used as seats of a third row of seats, and serve, in their cargo position, to increase the loading or cargo surface of a motor vehicle. The amount of manipulation effort required during the conversion of the motor vehicle seat out of the sitting position and into the cargo position should be kept as low as possible.
DE 10 2004 007 863 A1 discloses a motor vehicle seat where the backrest and the sitting portion are kinematically coupled together, i.e. a movement of the backrest is transferred to the sitting portion, and vice versa. Due to this coupling, it is possible to convert the motor vehicle seat into its cargo position by means of a single handle, for example by pivoting the backrest or the sitting portion. Instead of the manual displacement, an appropriate, for example electric motor driven, drive can of course also be provided. The drawback of this relatively operator friendly solution is that it is necessary to provide a complicated coupling mechanism between the backrest and the sitting portion.
DE 102 39 112 B4 discloses a further motor vehicle seat where the backrest and the sitting portion are kinematically uncoupled, as a result of which the motor vehicle seat on the whole has a simple construction. The drawback of this solution is that the backrest and the sitting portion must be converted separately, one after the other, into the cargo position. Here, the simple seat construction is achieved at the expense of an increased manipulation effort.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle seat of the aforementioned general type where the backrest and the sitting portion are kinematically uncoupled, nonetheless the manipulation effort is minimal.